rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Vance
Lance Vance (1958-1986) is a cocaine dealer who becomes the partner-in-crime of protagonist Tommy Vercetti and the antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. He works in the cocaine trade with his older brother Victor Vance in the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Background 'Early Life' Lance was born to a white mother named Janet Vance, and his father Michael Vance, who immigrated from the Dominican Republic in 1957 to Vice City, Florida. He was born the next year. Him and his two brothers, Victor and Pete, grew up in poverty while living in the Dominican Republic, then moving to Vice City. Because their mother had a drug addiction, they were raised by Aunt Enid, who Lance sees her as a sloe maternal figure. Lance was often be teased about his name. While working with Ricardo Diaz, he somewhat gets teased by Tommy when he reveals to him that his last name is "Vance", which Lance then replies that "he's had enough of that at school". According to Victor, he was kicked out of the Boy Scouts in his youth. Victor always treated him like a little kid and always got him into trouble. These patterns still continued into their adult lives. GTA Vice City Stories Before the events of Vice City, Lance is first mentioned by Victor telling him that their brother, Pete, is sick with asthma. Lance ushers Victor into drug trafficking. They begin to work for a guy named Bryan Forbes, who is an undercover cop of the VCPD in which they take him hostage. Lance suggests stealing a large shipment of drugs from a guy named Jerry Martinez. After Victor calls Jerry just to mock him, they discover that he was allied with the Mendez Brothers. Lance eventually becomes addicted to his own cocaine, as well as Victor's girfriend Louise Cassidy-Williams, who, along with Lance himself, hide their habit from Victor. Lance often blamed the missing drugs on their addicted mother or the biker gang. Victor finds Lance with Victor's girfriend and accuses them of an affair, but they respond that they were just getting high as friends and call him judgemental (a criticism Victor often recieves.) When Louise gets kidnapped and killed by the Mendez brothers, Lance shows little feelings and tells Victor that family is more important. He only gets involved in the Mendez war after his car gets destroyed. Shortly after, Lance arrives at the Mendez penthouse to backup Victor, but Lance arrives so late that the shootout is already over. GTA Vice City In the events of Vice City, Lance is seen arriving, along with his brother Victor, at a drug deal in a helicopter. Later on in the game, he is seen again after Tommy kills a local chef in an alleyway. He tells Tommy, "Way to go tough guy, beat em to a pulp." Tommy reacts and asks him if he wanted 'some' too, but Lance responds that he's not there to rumble, he's there to watch Tommy's back. Three chefs confront them and they escape together to the hotel in Lance's car. Later on, he goes along with Tommy to help provide protection for a local drug deal between Ricardo Diaz and the Cubans. While Tommy works for Diaz, he joins in under another name, Quentin because the Vance Crime Family are enemies of Diaz's Gang. He helps Tommy retrieve Diaz's money from the Streetwannabes and purchase a shipment of drugs from another dealer. Later on he tries to take out Diaz himself, but is taken hostage by Diaz's men. Tommy rescues him and the two seek revenge, killing Diaz in his mansion. Later on, he and Tommy pose as cops to blow up a business in the mall, after the bombs the first time failed to detonate. At some point in the game, he is also seen working with Earnest Kelly. The last time he is seen in the game is during the final mission. Lance contacts Tommy about Sonny Forelli, who is coming down to Vice City to see the business and claim his money after Tommy "capped" Sonny's men for taxing him. To make it final, Tommy decides to give Sonny twenty million of counterfeit cash that he printed at his print shop and hand it over to Forelli. However, Lance steps in telling Sonny that the money Tommy just gave him was fake and that the real cash was upstairs in the safe, betraying Tommy and claiming his motive do so as "business" related. Shortly afterword, a gun battle erupts between the two on the roof of the mansion, resulting in Lance being killed by Tommy. VCBI Record The Vice City Bureau of Investigation has a file on Vance: *Recently arrived in town with his brother. *Asks a lot of questions. *Trained helicopter pilot. *Believed to be in narcotics trade. *Heard mouthing off in a lot of nightclubs. *Believed to get aggressive or needy when he drinks. Possibly emotionally insecure. Trivia *Philip Michael Thomas voiced Lance Vance. He stared as Ricardo Tubbs in the 1980s television-series Miami-Vice. *In the PC World article, Lance is listed as #17 out of 47 "most diabolical videogame villians of all time." *In early sketches of Lance, he was either named "Eddie" or "The Buddy." *He is one of the three antagonists whose betrayal and death are in the same (the others would be Wu Lee and Vinnie.) Mission Appearances GTA Vice City *Introduction *Back Alley Brawl *Guardian Angels *Phnom Penh '86 *Supply & Demand *Death Row *Rub Out *Shakedown *Bar Brawl *Cop Land *Hit the Courier *Keep Your Friends Close... (Betrayal/Killed) GTA Vice City Stories *Jive Drive *The Audition (Boss) *Money for Nothing *Caught as an Act (Boss) *Leap and Bound (Boss) *The Bum Deal *Snitch Hitch (Boss) *Blitzkrieg (Boss) *Turn On, Tune In, Bug Out (Boss) *From Zero to Hero (Boss) *Brawn of the Dead (Boss) *Taking the Fall (Boss) *Blitzkrieg Strikes Again (Boss) *Lost and Found (Boss) *White Lies (Boss) *Where it Hurts Most (Boss) *The Mugshot Longshot *Burning Bridges *Domo Arigato Domestoboto *Light My Pyre (Boss) *Last Stand Murders Commited *Ricardo Diaz - Murdered by him and Tommy to exact revenge. Gallery Lance and tommy.jpg|Lance Vance and Tommy preparing to kill Ricardo Diaz in Rub Out Lance and victor.jpg|Lance and his brother Victor in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Burning bridges 1.jpg|Lance (blue suit) with Victor meeting with the Mendez brothers in GTA Vice City Stories. Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Characters